


stumbling through the night, but it's paradise in our minds

by itsnotpuccini



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, with a little bit more plot than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotpuccini/pseuds/itsnotpuccini
Summary: The Doctor visits Sarah Jane with a gift, and a promise.





	stumbling through the night, but it's paradise in our minds

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to a scenario I've invented in my head which I may or may not write, honestly I think it depends on the feedback on this. Basically, they run into each other and the Doctor promises to visit more often. Don't ask about timelines, because very little thought has gone into it other than the SJA gang are elsewhere, and Thirteen's companions are elsewhere too. Hope you enjoy!

She’d come to Bannerman Road under the guise of bringing Sarah a present. She had wrapped it and everything, a book bound by hand and written by some monks four galaxies away who had made it their mission to collect every piece of fiction written in existence. For all intents and purposes, their whole planet was a library, with whole towns dedicated to bookbinding. The monk had been very friendly to the Doctor when she’d gone asking to take a book away, but perhaps that was also to do with the credits she’d given them. Apparently, it had been a lot. They had assured her that it was a classic of science fiction from the third moon of Jornaus. And even if it wasn’t, the Jornausian script was very pretty. 

A flicker of nervousness had hit her as she landed the Tardis in what she hoped was Sarah Jane’s living room. She hadn’t decided quite if this was in an apology for last time this had happened, or if she was hoping for a repeat. After all, it had been very nice indeed to wake up in her bed. 

She poked her head round the door. The room was empty. Maybe Sarah was out? No, there were footsteps pacing in the attic. The Doctor took a breath and headed up the stairs. She was starting to overthink this. Had she wrapped this book well enough? She’d found a ribbon in a box under some stairs, but did the yellow clash with the blue too much? Was it neat enough? She was far too old for this nonsense! She could handle giving someone a well thought out gift, surely. 

Up the stairs, she hesitated at the small, wooden door. Just knock! All she needed to do was knock. Or was that weird? Maybe it was weird to just turn up in someone’s house and knock on one of their inside doors. Was this trespassing? This overthinking of simple social situations seemed to be plighting her in this regeneration, as if she was trying to make up for the obnoxiousness in her past lives. Sarah had noticed her making more of an effort, too. Her fourth self had been so blind to the brilliant young woman before her, so blind and stupid to let her walk out like that. 

Maybe if she had had more nerve, she’d have taken Sarah to Gallifrey. Or maybe it was better like this, now she knew what she was missing without Sarah, now she’d had centuries to realise what she’d lost. Was this grovelling? 

Sarah sounded busy in there, talking to her computer and K-9. They were a mismatched team, a group of beings alone on this world for a whole universe of reasons. The Doctor half-considered backing away, running and leaving them alone there and then. And then, as he so often did, K-9 detected a presence and gave the game away. Sarah marched up to the door and flung it open, beaming. 

“You are allowed to call before you turn up, you know? Or at least knock!” Despite the fact that it felt like a telling off, there was a softness to the words, as if Sarah knew that the Doctor would never really do either of those things. It was just in her nature to turn up unannounced. The Doctor opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t think of anything fast enough for a change, so just held out the present. 

“I got you this,” she said with a half-grin, not quite sure whether to smile or look embarrassed. Sarah laughed and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Let’s go downstairs.” 

“But-“ 

“We were just finishing a routine scan for anomalies in near-Earth space debris. We had an incident a few months ago, and we just want to be safe with it.” 

The Doctor followed Sarah back down the stairs, into the living room. “So it’s been… months since I was last here?” 

“I suppose it’s not been that long for you then?” 

“Maybe a few weeks. I’m sorry.” The Doctor offered her gift again. Wasn’t she supposed to be a Time Lord? Wasn’t she supposed to be aware of time? Wasn’t she supposed to be old enough to know better than to drop in and out of people’s lives like that? 

Sarah shook her head. “It’s okay. Honestly! I’m not expecting you to be here every day, or even every week. It’s enough to know that you haven’t forgotten me altogether. And you certainly don’t need to get me presents! I’m not quite so easily bought, thank you!”

The Doctor was aware that she was staring as Sarah ran her thumbnail along each edge to open it. Her face lit up when she saw it, turning it over in her hands as though it were fragile and precious. The Doctor felt herself rambling about what it was as Sarah flicked through it, mesmerised by how the writing seemed to flow over the page. Awkward rambling wasn’t new, but the Doctor couldn’t stop herself from speaking. Sarah most likely didn’t care about the shimmering ink, or how it was a quality of the paper rather than the words that made the writing look all glowy. 

She was glad when Sarah put the book down and wrapped her arms around her to shut her up. She was even more glad when Sarah kissed her just to make sure no more words could come out. Sarah tangled her fingers in the Doctor’s hair, pulling her close, their lips locking together as though they had always been meant to fit. 

Sarah pulled back just a little, still holding the Doctor close, and whispered “That’s to say thank you.”

“Do you want to find out how I say you’re welcome?” The Doctor whispered back, her voice more of a growl than she had intended. Sarah laughed and kissed her again, pushing her back towards the sofa until they both sank down onto it, Sarah straddling the Doctor’s thighs. The Doctor ran her hands up Sarah’s back, then over her shoulders to unbutton her waistcoat.

The last time had been rough, frantic, born of centuries and years of pent up want and desire. They had thrown each other against the walls, bruising and not letting go, holding tightly to each other as if it might make up for the time and distance they had spent apart. As if it might make up for all the times they had denied themselves of each other, for every single unmade confession, lingering look, brushed hands. 

Now the emotional high was gone, the craze replaced with a deep longing, a need to touch every inch of skin slowly, to lose themselves in the feeling of each other. Neither of them were the same person as before, literally in some ways, but time had brought the wisdom to act, and now it had settled around them for long enough that they could take it slowly and relish in every single second. 

Sarah kissed the Doctor’s neck as her shirt slipped off her shoulders, followed quickly by her bra, leaving her top half naked. Feeling it unfair that the Doctor was still fully clothed, she pushed the Doctor’s coat into a pile behind her and hooked her fingers under her suspenders. “I always liked it when you wear these,” she whispered, her voice thick and low. 

“I know.” The Doctor watched Sarah’s face flush as she realised that the Doctor had caught her staring in the past. The Doctor smirked, “I always liked making you blush.” 

“That’s just unfair!” Sarah huffed, sliding the suspenders off the Doctor’s shoulders and leaning in for another kiss, her hands roaming over the Doctor’s body, along the hem of her shirt which had become untucked from her trousers, and up, tracing a line over her stomach until her fingertips brushed over the Time Lord’s nipples. The Doctor breathed in sharply, her head rolling back as her own hands settled on Sarah’s hips, teasing the waistline of her trousers. 

Unable to resist each other any longer, their touching became more urgent, hands pulling at clothes and scattering them over the floor. The Doctor laid a string of kisses over Sarah’s breasts, making her gasp and reaching for the back of the sofa, holding on as the Doctor’s fingers snaked down to her sex, teasing her through her knickers. 

The Doctor smiled into Sarah’s chest, feeling her moans vibrate and her single heart beating, enjoying seeing her move against her fingers in an attempt to get the Doctor to do something more. “Doctor, please,” Sarah groaned as the Doctor circled her clit, feeling the heat growing in her pants. The Doctor never could resist doing what Sarah wanted. She pushed Sarah’s pants down her legs and traced her finger through Sarah’s wetness, eliciting another moan. 

“You are so brilliant, Sarah,” the Doctor mumbled in between kisses, pressing one fingertip against Sarah’s entrance, enough just to make Sarah complain again. The Doctor’s accent had grown thicker with lust and all she wanted was to say all of the loving things she had ever thought, every compliment and praise and flattery she had left unsaid. She wanted to worship every inch of Sarah’s body, lie before Sarah’s temple and beg forgiveness for all her wrongs. 

She slipped one finger in. Sarah’s breathing deepened and her hips ground against the Doctor’s hand involuntarily. The Doctor all but growled at this reaction and couldn’t hold herself back any longer, increasing her pace and adding another finger, taking delight at the noises escaping Sarah, the way her body seemed to be losing control of itself as the pleasure rose inside her. The Doctor was fairly certain that she was speaking, but she couldn’t hear her own mumblings, her ears filled with every little sound Sarah was making.

This was surely as close to heaven as the Doctor ever got. 

Time was slower here, wrapping around them and pausing so they could lose themselves and forget their worlds. The only hero they needed now was each other. The only universe here was Sarah’s trembling legs, her heaving chest as her climax approached, every inch of her skin here before the Doctor. Right here and right now was all of time and space, and as a Time Lord she ought to have known. She was sure it was obvious enough to Sarah too.

Sarah moaned the Doctor’s name as she came, gripping the sofa with one hand and the Doctor’s shoulder with the other, her fingernails leaving crescent moons as climax shook through her. For a moment, she rested her forehead on the Doctor’s, time stopping altogether, then she was kissing the Doctor, and moving down, sinking her teeth into her neck, kissing and nipping her way over the Doctor’s chest, her stomach. 

The Doctor knew she was powerless in this moment, accepted it without a thought of hesitation, letting Sarah leave marks all over her body as if she were saying ‘mine, mine, mine’ at last. The Doctor heard herself speaking again, offering encouragement and begging for her not to stop, letting Sarah drag her trousers and pants off in one movement. 

They pooled around her ankles, but that was the last thought she had about them as Sarah, with no hesitation buried her tongue in the Doctor’s sex and did things with her tongue that the Doctor was fairly certain were illegal on some planets. 

They should have been, if only they didn’t feel so good. Could time short out? Everything in the Doctor’s body was burning. It was like regeneration, except it was being born again without the agony. She was losing herself, especially when Sarah did that! And that! Her fingers and tongue combined in a rhythm that was making it hard for the Doctor to think of anything except wanting more and more and more, she needed it. She needed Sarah to never stop. 

Her mind went completely blank as a wave swept over her, her body convulsing without permission. At some point she had shut her eyes. She hadn’t meant to. She had wanted to watch Sarah’s every move, to remember every second and sear it into her memory. 

When she opened her eyes again, she realised Sarah was resting her head on her leg, and her own hand was tracing Gallifreyan into Sarah’s skull. Sarah looked up at her with those wide eyes that had always made her weak. “Don’t leave tonight. Please,” Sarah whispered. 

“I could never leave you, Sarah Jane. Not again.” And, for at least that night, she stayed. The Doctor spent a long time between Sarah’s legs that evening, lying in bed and giving her every bit of attention she deserved. 

Sarah fell asleep in her arms after, her body fitting against the Doctor’s like it belonged. Like it had always belonged. The Doctor stayed awake for a long time after Sarah had drifted off, not really planning on sleeping much. Her hearts were beating in perfect harmony with Sarah’s. This was a dream, contained in this time and place, and the Doctor knew that eventually it would be consigned to memory, as all things were. For now, she was content to let her eyes shut, and let herself dream of a time where this could last forever.


End file.
